


Not What They Made Us

by FrostyLee



Category: Hannibal Extended Universe - Fandom, Logan (Movie), The Big C (TV)
Genre: M/M, Minor Character Death, Nonbinary Lee Fallon, SPOILERS YOU HAVE BEEN WARNED, Swearing, Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-23
Updated: 2017-04-23
Packaged: 2018-10-23 02:06:54
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 11,180
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10709934
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FrostyLee/pseuds/FrostyLee
Summary: Follows the movie almost exactly with a Lee Fallon twist.**SPOILERS IF YOU HAVE NOT SEEN LOGAN**





	Not What They Made Us

Lee was shaken up. They couldn't believe the house had been attacked by the people who were looking for Laura. They had the same cuffs on that the girl did. The people who had taken them had no idea if they were a mutant or not but not taking any chances they guessed. Some mutants were still unregistered and not very well known. Not as much as Logan and Charles were.

Lee always knew they had come second to Charles. Logan had told them. Warned them Charles would always come first. They didn't care and said yes to Logan anyway when the man had asked for their hand in marriage. That was one of the many happy days Lee had after their cancer went into remission. But when Logan had run up the stairs for Charles instead of saving them and Laura from the enemy's clutches, they knew where they were on the food chain. Again, Logan had warned them. They just thought they'd be rescued by Logan on the way first.

The man who looked like Logan was carrying them and Laura both. Laura was a screaming mess. Lee, on the other hand, was quiet. They knew what would happen. And Logan was too busy with getting to Charles. Lee hung their head. It was only a matter of time before their husband wouldn't be able to get to them or the girl. Laura looked at them and screamed. She knew they had given up. Given in to these people who had taken them both. Stormy eyes met brown. Hopelessness met hope.

There was a sudden noise in front of the house. Lee broke eye contact with Laura, who was still screaming, and watched Logan carry Charles to the truck they had been using. The cancer survivor tried not to cry as they watched Charles die with Logan there to hear his last words. They let out a bloodcurdling cry when they felt Charles pass. The small presence in the back of their mind becoming nonexistent since they had married Logan. Charles always wanted to make sure Lee would be the best for Logan. Be what he needed when they were needed. They always had little conversations with the professor. Some Logan himself didn't even know about. Now that's all gone.

And Lee was alone in their mind once more.

The Logan imposter heard Lee’s cry and stopped. He dropped his two captives to immediately hold Lee’s face in his hands. The rage filled eyes changed into something Lee couldn't name. In the next second it didn't matter as Logan ran for the man as he turned to meet Logan claw for claw. The fight ensued and Laura renewed her struggles in her restraints. Lee knew they were slightly useless in this situation. So they sat and they waited. Screams from the girl fell on deaf ears.

As the two fought, the enby noticed one of the men jumped out of the vehicle they would be transported in. “Duck down!” Lee yelled at Laura before the two did as Lee said. The truck exploded and Lee could smell the burnt flesh in the air as well as singed rubber. It was god awful to the nose. How any of the others breathed with that in the air puzzled them. Even if the imposter won now, how would he get Laura and Lee out of there without a car at the very least? Did he even know how to drive?

A truck suddenly came out of nowhere to hit the imposter from the front derailed Lee’s thought process. He was pinned between the truck and the farm vehicle. Spikes shooting out of the stomach and chest. Driver door opened to reveal the husband of the woman who tried to save Lee and Laura. A terrible wound on his side as he shot the imposter with a shotgun once, twice, three times. When he didn't move anymore, the shotgun was turned on Logan. That was when Lee screamed from deep in their chest for their husband.

However, there was no need for the shotgun clicked. It had run out of bullets. As Logan walked away from the now dead man, he moved to his spouse and daughter. He grabbed Lee and Laura in either hand before heading to the truck. Laura was still screaming in the backseat seat from the restraints still holding her. Lee gently shushed her as Logan begged them not to move. “Laura, sweetheart. Calm down. Logan is going to release you but you need to hold still for a moment. Only a moment okay?” They spoke quietly. When Logan cut through the restraints on them, he pulled his spouse closer to his side. Said girl cut herself off when the man did the same for her.

The older man proceeded to then hold Lee in his lap tightly. He knew they needed to move but he couldn't believe he had almost lost his spouse. Lost one of the very few people he loved with his entire heart and soul. Apologies spilled from his lips as he held Lee’s head to his heart and their body to his own. After another moment or two, Logan started the truck and drove with one hand. His other hand never leaving his spouse’s short hair.

\----

They got away long enough to be able to bury Charles. Lee helped and worried over Logan as Laura was sort of unsure what to do. It wasn't until Lee beckoned her over to them that she got the gist. They crouched and looked at her. “You understand what happened yes?” At her nod, they took her hands gently. “Then please understand how hard it is on Logan. You know how long he and Charles knew each other. Long before you. And longer still before I.” They held her hands to their face. “He is hurting. He also understands he needs to move passed this to get you to North Dakota. To Eden.”

They knew the danger they put themselves in when they took Laura’s hands. All she did was run her hands through his short hair and over his cheeks with her knuckles softly. “Lee!” Footsteps rushed to them before Lee held their hand up to stop Logan. Telling him they were fine. Laura gave them a small smile with a nod and stepped back a pace. A crooked smile split Lee’s face as they stood and held a hand out to Laura. When she took their hand, they held out their other one to Logan, who in turn took it with the hand not holding the shovel. Together they all walked the short distance to Charles’s grave.

Tears fell down Lee’s cheeks, crying for all three of them. Logan and Laura’s cheeks were dry but their eyes weren't. Logan ripped his hand out of Lee’s own and stormed off. They turned quickly and held their hand out for Logan to come back. The man didn't see though. He just kept walking to the truck. Lee let their hand fall back to their side in heartbreak. This had to be the toughest time for them and Logan. The two never really fought a lot or had any qualms. They connected off the bat. One seeking, the other finding. It had been that way for years.

Laura didn't know what to do until she saw another person across the small lake with a dog. She looked back at Logan to see him trying to start the truck without them. Then she watched Lee’s shaking shoulders. She knew they were desperately trying to keep the sobs in. Keep their sadness at bay for a time when it would be appropriate to let their emotions grip them. A few moments turned Lee back into his smiling face. They took her hand and followed to where Logan was. The two of them saw Logan coming back towards them but fell. Lee ran to him, immediately kneeling beside him. “Logan. Logan, don't you dare.”

“Takes more than a fainting spell to kill me. You should know that.” Logan replied as he chuckled. He was so afraid to touch Lee. So worried they'd die or get killed because of him.

Lee felt the blood seeping through Logan’s shirt. Too overwhelmed by the sight of it on their husband, he yelled for Laura. “Sweetheart! I need you to grab something from the back of the truck where you were sitting.” Their call went unheard. They almost started panicking until a second later, the girl showed up in a different car that actually ran. Smiling widely, they chuckled. “Atta girl.” Laura gave them a shy smile in return. “Before we go, however, I need you to grab the pack underneath the driver's seat in the back.” She was up and moving before returning to him in a blink of an eye.

Laura watched with her dark eyes tracking their hands and movements. They pulled a needle and a blood bag out. As well as a few other things. She helped hold Logan’s arm down so Lee could inject the blood when it was ready. Questions popped up in her mind. What was Lee doing to help Logan? What was the blood for and wasn't it supposed to be chilled? Her eyes darted to the bag to see a soft inside and a few ice packs. A makeshift cooler. Lips twitched in a smile. It was ingenious for something that needed to stay hidden. Laura watched the other get up to open the back of their vehicle. Thoughts of Eden suddenly flooded her mind.

\----

They didn't stop. Logan was sleeping still in the back and Laura in the front seat, looking out the window. Lee was driving but every so often would reach back to run their hand through their husband's hair. “What was in that blood?”

The sudden voice put a smile on their face. “Knew you could talk.” Their eyes looked back once to still see Logan resting. They hoped he'd wake up soon so they could sleep for a few hours. “That blood is Logan’s own. We had several bags taken in case of an emergency. He hasn't been healing properly for the last few weeks, and it's honestly worrying me.”

“He's dying.”

A pinched expression showed across Lee’s face. “I know.”

“We can't let him.”

“I know.”

\----

Logan blinked awake. Some weight settled next him that could only be his spouse. An arm wrapped around his waist and a leg tangled between his. Their car was still moving but with Lee sleeping, it could only be one other person. “Laura?”

“Si.”

He shook his head with a laugh. “Of course you can talk.” With sudden clarity, he knew Lee had known the whole time. Just like Charles had most likely known. Nothing gave away to Laura actually having a voice though.

Correction, nothing to him.

“He said-”

“ _They_.” Logan nearly growled. The man was sick and tired of everyone getting Lee’s gender wrong. It was in him to defend that. Similar to when he’d found Lee in a gay bar, some of the more rude patrons telling them that they were a he instead of nonbinary. Logan moved past them and chased the others off. Asking Lee if they were alright and what they preferred to be labelled as. Tears had shown in their eyes, grateful for the questions and answered. Since then, the two had been inseparable. “They are nonbinary.”

Laura hummed and kept driving. “I'm sorry. Charles had said something about that but at the time I'd no idea what it meant. Lee protecting me from the bad men.” She was still angry at Logan for almost leaving her and Lee to be captured. Lee had done their best before Logan had stopped being stubborn and helped them. She knew she could trust Lee and Charles at the very least. All of them having a conversation in the limo while Logan drove them to the hotel.

Lee curled around Logan more with a happy sigh. They didn't let their husband go at all. Not for a second. The man smiled gently and ran his hand down their cheek. “That's Lee for you.”

“They love you very much. They must to deal with you.” She was still more than pissed at Logan for Lee. To have someone who loved you unconditionally and never once leave you. Even after leaving you to get captured and almost being used as bait. The girl looked back at Lee briefly. What she saw brought out a smile. They had become tangled with Logan. She could also tell they would never let anything bad happen to her or their husband. They may even put themselves in harm’s way to save them. If it meant getting captured again, Laura knew Lee would do it in a heartbeat. It brought another realization to her.

The thought came to Logan almost at the same time. “They love you too.” He knew it’d be a shock to the girl. Having no one to care for her other than the few nurses from the ‘hospital’. She’d had Lee and Charles to care for her. Lee’s care went to full blown love though. Being Logan’s biological daughter was just a bonus. That love was embedded since Logan had returned from getting the drugs for Charles. “It's more than just being my daughter.”

She met his eyes in the rearview mirror.

“They have loved you since they first heard about you from Gabriela.” He chuckled softly. “Wouldn't stop pestering me to save you. Just like Charles wouldn't. They got so angry at me for leaving you. I practically had to drag them from the building with Charles to leave you behind. And even then I had to threaten them with tears in my eyes for them to stay put.” Logan couldn't believe how angry Lee had been at him. The memory of them jumping out and running to Laura would forever be in his mind.

They had gotten a gun off one of the idiots who had threatened them with it. They started shooting at the others and avoided Laura as best as they could. A bullet had found a home in the leader, unfortunately not fatal. When they knew she'd be fine, they headed back towards the limo and annihilated the people going after Charles. Logan had never been more proud. It was only after that he had shoved Lee in the limo with the threats of staying put. They screamed at him to not leave Laura behind. It fell on deaf ears as Logan hit the gas. Within the next moment, Laura was in the limo. Lee climbed into the back and held Laura to their body. Hissing at Logan the whole time.

Laura remembered the hold Lee had on her. Not wanting to let her go. Making sure she was okay. Charles communicating everyone was fine. The girl only relaxed once the two conveyed nothing but love for her. Charles and Laura both shared small smiles as Lee grumbled about stupid wolverines. “I love them too.”

\----

It was Lee’s turn to awaken next. They found themselves with an armful of Laura and a hand in their hair. They smiled and curled his arms around Laura tighter. “Hey.” Their voice raspy but filled with happiness and love. Lee combed a hand through the girl’s hair before carefully letting her go and joining Logan in the front seat.

They both shared a smile and sat in silence. Lee looked over at Logan after tentatively taking one of their husband’s hands to hold. They ran their lips over it, kissing it softly. One stolen moment in time neither of them would be forgetting anytime soon. Lee held it to their heart, wanting Logan to feel it beat. A reminder they still had each other no matter what. Come what may because they would fight for this.

“I'm sorry I slept for so long.” Lee stated while smiling at him.

Huffing laughter, Logan ran the same hand through his spouse’s hair. “It's alright. We both know you needed it. Not being able to sleep very well the last week. And I know you worried for me when I was gone, doing jobs down in Texas and Mexico.” He pulled off to the side and parked. There was a lot for them to talk about but once they were all safe, Logan knew more than a few words would be exchanged.

Lee looked out the window and saw a little part of the watch tower above the hill. “We made it?” They shot their husband a sly smile. “No fights while I was sleeping?” Careful about getting Laura up, they were both quiet getting out. Sleep had been so rare for Laura that Lee was happy she was finally getting more than a few hours. Logan helped Lee by taking Laura in his arms as Lee got out. Once they were all outside, Lee held Laura on their back and began walking. The older man telling Lee if they needed him to take the girl, just ask. Stormy eyes met his own green in mock anger. “I’ll be fine, darlin’. Can’t keep me down for long.”

Logan laughed at that. Those were almost the exact same words he had spoken to Lee not even days ago. He nodded, understanding what Lee was saying without explanation. If anything gets to be too much, they knew Logan was there to help no matter what. The two continued on without another word.

They noticed some kids on the tower pointing at them. “Laura’s here!” Lee yelled. They knew it was one way to get the others to believe them.

Everyone up in the tower started scrambling and before long a platform was lowered for them. Logan got on first while Lee adjust Laura so they could her to their chest. They then stepped on the platform as well. One of Logan’s arms looping around their waist and the other hanging on to the wire attached to the crank above.

When they made it to the top, the kids were surrounding them threateningly. Lee put a hand out, stopping Logan from doing anything rash. “I'm just going to set her down quickly as to not get her hurt, okay? She needs the rest after the week we had.” Lee walked backwards and pulled Logan with them carefully. “We'll leave now that she's safe.”

“We can't let you just leave. You know where we are. You know too much.” One the the children spoke.

Logan pushed Lee behind him. “There is no soul we'd dare tell. Lay off.” His claws came out in a rush. The one claw had gotten stuck again and without doing anything, Lee yanked it all the way out. They didn't care about injuring themselves. If Logan was about to fight, he needed full use of the weapons from his body. They shared a look with Logan before he backed them up further.

The other ripped their shirt to wrap around their hand to stem the bleeding. It wouldn't do to get an infection when Logan was still healing. “Logan.” Lee called as they put a hand to said man’s side. “We need to get to the pack.” They didn't want to give away anything in case they couldn't trust these mutant children. Lee was practically tugging on Logan’s arm. “Please.”

In the next second, Logan fell over and Lee was by his side. They kept mumbling a series of nos to themselves. Their voice was fading from Logan’s hearing; turning softer and softer. “It's okay.” The words not even heard by his own ears. He just knew his mouth moved, sound or no sound.

Tears poured out of Lee’s eyes. “You can't. You can't do this. You're not allowed to do this. Logan! We're supposed to go together. You promised. You fucking promised me. Together no matter what.” Lee somehow knew that this was possibly the last time they'd see their husband’s beautiful eyes. A high pitched whine escaped their throat as they held Logan to them. They spotted some of the children coming closer. “Stop!” Lee cried before tightening their hold on Logan.

“Lee.”

They took their eyes off the approaching children to find Laura awake and on the other side of Logan. “Laura.” Hiccuping a few times didn't stop the tears. “I can't lose him again.”

“We can help.” She watched the others with a critical eye. “And we _will_. Lee and Logan helped me. Now I want to help them.” Laura rested her hands on Lee’s own. “Let me help the both of you now.”

Lee sagged in relief as they started to cry anew. “Thank you.”

\----

After the enby found out their husband wasn't in mortal danger anymore, the kids thought it would be funny to cut his beard and hair like the Wolverine in the comics. They walked in to see Logan shifting without waking much. Their laughter made the kids stop. Lee gestured for them to continue with what they were doing. “Please don't stop on my account.”

Laura watched them for a moment longer before smiling. She nodded to the group and they went on with the scissors, laughing again at the misfortune of Logan who wouldn't be too thrilled with his new look come the time he woke up. Lee would distract him from it though. They seemed genuine in wanting to help them all.

The girl would make sure to also have a look at their hand. It must be giving them problems by now. She caught them looking at it before clenching it with a wince. Their breath had caught while they grit their teeth; their jaw was tense with pain. Maybe if they had some extra medicine, she'd give him a smaller dose than what the rest of them had while the others gave Logan a stronger dose.

\----

One of the children watched Lee as they sat beside the bed where Logan slept. Laura explained to the others that Lee was Logan’s spouse and they had been married for sometime before she’d met them. The enby was someone Logan had hidden in case someone would use Lee as a way to get back at Logan. The married couple loved each other deeply and nothing short of death would break their bond. She also explained what the two went through while she was there.

At one point Charles Xavier, a man many knew by name, had an episode where everyone found it hard to move. In the hotel room they stayed in, the men from the hospital had come to take her and Charles. They didn’t know Lee was there as they were the one to face off with many of them until everyone felt like they were being weighed down. Once Logan had taken care of everyone and given Charles his shot, he darted straight for Lee. He ordered Laura to push Charles while he carried Lee out to the truck.

Charles demanded Lee be put in the back with him and lain out against the seat while Laura took the front seat as Logan drove. Every couple miles he’d check on Lee, making sure the enby was breathing as well as doing okay. It’s when Laura tuned them out when they started fighting that she really looked at Lee. She watched their eyes flutter before they let out a small whine. The two men had immediately stopped fighting to check on them, only to find out they were still sleeping but more normally now.

It was after the girl had also told them what they did for her when they first hid from Pierce. All the kids observed the enby in a new light and knew they would do their best to take care of them no matter what the case may be. All Lee had to do was call them by name and they would do their best and come help them if necessary. It wasn’t a hard choice with all things considered.

Lee turned and met the eyes of a few of the kids lingering in the doorway staring at them. “What’s wrong?” They got up and walked towards the others before crouching down in front of them. Tilting their head in curiosity, their eyes took in each of the children standing there. “Everything okay?” Laura stepped up with her hand held out. With a smile on their face, Lee took her hand while the other children followed her out.

Once they got to the top of the tower, one of the kids had something in their hands. “Here.” A thick envelope was held out to Lee. It took a moment to realize what it was.

The other half of the money Logan had been waiting for. All the children were looking expectantly at them. They took the envelope for a moment, weighing it in their hands. The heat in the air running over Lee’s cheeks as they gave thought to what to do with it. Laura came over to them and pushed the money to their chest. “Lee, please take it. You’ve done more than enough to earn it. Both of you have.”

Stormy eyes met deep brown ones. “I can’t.” They held the money back out to her. “Not this much. You all need it more than either Logan or I. Besides, baby girl, you’re all I could ever want in this world. This past week, “ the enby paused, “it’s been more than enough. Now that I know what it means to be a parent.” It didn’t matter that the money had fallen out of the envelope or that it scattered across the floor. Laura just cared to get another hug from Lee. They knew she was begging them not to leave her. They knew.

It would make it that much harder when Logan woke up to tell them both Logan and Lee were going the other way.

\----

The next day, Lee pulled Laura outside with them. “I wanted to thank you and give you something. It’s because I know I can trust you. That Logan can trust you, okay?” At Laura’s nod they crouched to her level. They undid a necklace they had on. Turns out the pendant was a bullet. “Logan gave this to me in complete and total trust. He said he’d been waiting for the day to put it in his own brain as it’d be the only thing that can really kill him.”

“But… not anymore?” Laura asked as she held it in her hands. It was still warm from where it had hung around Lee’s neck. She examined it over and over. It was too heavy to actually be silver but too light to be anything heavier. “What is it?” Her eyes stayed glued to the object as she asked. It seemed as though she was trying to figure out what it was before Lee told her the answer. The enby had to give her credit in trying.

“No. Not anymore.” Lee tapped it with their finger while she still held it in her palm. “It’s something called adamantium. A metal that was poured through Logan’s entire body to give him his claws. The part of his DNA that gave you yours.” At that she caught their eyes in a stare. “Pretty remarkable huh? He told me, it was because of me that he never actually went through with it.” Lee sighed. “So many lifetimes…” They stretched as they stood from their position. They then ruffled her hair on the way back in to see if there was any changes in Logan. Never once asking for the bullet back.

\----

Logan awoke to a similar scenario from before. Lee tangled up with him sleeping, limbs and all. He leaned over slowly to press a kiss to Lee’s cheek gently. The man didn’t want to wake the other after what happened previously. Wait, where were they? Looking around slowly he noticed several other beds as well as an almost living space for young people. They were most likely for the kids they met with before he himself passed out. Upon remembering this, Logan immediately started scanning his spouse for any injuries other than the one on their hand. Finding no other marks was a relief to Logan, especially after seeing the one wrapped with an actual bandage and healing nicely. Green eyes met barely open stormy ones. “Hey.”

Lee’s lips stretched into a wide, sleepy grin. “Hi.” They brought up one of Logan’s hands to their cheek. “I was really worried about you. Luckily Laura had woken up when you passed out.” It was still a little surprising to Lee that she had woken up just when they needed her the most. They kissed Logan’s palm softly and then turned the hand to kiss the knuckles there. “How do you feel now? Better than the last few days?”

Now that Lee mentioned something, Logan did notice a change in himself, He wasn’t exactly sure what it was but he didn’t feel ill or like he was dying anymore. It was startling to refuse to know what exactly Lee or Laura may have done to make him feel like this. Whatever it was though, he was happy he wouldn’t be leaving Lee any time soon now that he was feeling so much better. “Honestly? I do. I feel better now than I did a week ago. Hell, better than than the last few months.” Their eyes met and he could see how happy Lee was with his words. Happy and relieved.

“Good. I’m so glad. So glad you have no idea.” Lee met Logan’s lips with their own in a deep kiss. They rolled so they were straddling Logan’s hips while kissing him within an inch of his life. After the week the two had, they needed this desperately. They pulled back with heaving breaths. “I love you. God, Logan, I haven’t said so in a while but know it’s true. I love you. I want to be with you forever.”

“That sounds familiar. Didn’t we already say our vows?”

Lee roared with laughter. “Alright yes.” Their eyes met again. “Can we renew them? I want to write vows to add to those we’ve already stated.” The idea hit them like a freight train. They thanked Logan with another deep kiss for nodding to agree.

Logan’s hands gripped Lee’s hips tightly as they kissed. What the other did to him was honest to God fantastic. Now though, now was not a good time. They still needed to make sure Laura was safe as well as the other kids, This would have to wait until much later when they were safe and alone. That would be when Logan would completely ravish Lee. Remembering the kids was a huge turn off. That and he didn’t want their daughter to walk in on them naked and fucking on one of the beds one of the other kids had slept on previously. That would be entirely too awkward. He lifted a hand away from Lee’s hip to cup their cheek. “Let's do it, beautiful.”

As a blush dusted across Lee’s cheeks so too did a smile on their lips. “You truly mean that don't you?” At the nod, the enby started tearing up and deepened their previous kiss. They weren't sure what Logan would have said and were nervous to even ask. With an answer to it, they realized how silly it was of them to ever think otherwise. Once they pulled away, Lee laid against Logan’s chest. “You have no idea how happy that makes me, sweetness.”

An arm wrapped around the other’s waist as the other hand ran up and down their back. “I've an idea.” Logan tipped Lee’s head up for another kiss. They had avoided the affection for so long that now they couldn't stop or keep their hands off each other. He wanted his spouse forever. If he could, he'd keep them as they were. Wolverine had lived for so long he didn't know how to keep that persona and Logan separate to care for Lee.

Said person groaned loudly before pulling away from the kiss. “Stop thinking and stay with me. Please. I just want to enjoy the moment.” Two strong hands cupped their backside, making a dusting of a blush come to their face again. “Oh my god, stop.” Logan grinned at Lee trying to hide their face in his tank top.

“Logan?”

Lee perked up at the voice and turned, subtly removing Logan's hands from where they rested with a smirk. “I have a headache.” To the person who walked in on them, Lee spoke to next. “Laura, darling.” They moved from the bed to envelope her in a tight hug. “Hello, baby girl.” They scented her freshly washed hair. Grime and dirt accumulated over the course of several days without washing or just rinsing had gone away. The girl smelled of vanilla now. Something like a fresh start that would happen tomorrow. 

Laura looked up to Lee with a shaky smile, her arms coming to wrap around the other to return the hug. “Hi.” Her eyes pinned Logan in place from where she stood hugging Lee. “Are you okay?” With his nod, she relaxed more into the security that the enby has provided. The little girl happy to see the two of them okay and safe. “I'm glad. We were both really worried.”

“No more worries about us needed okay? Just worry about getting over the border with your friends. We'll be following-” Lee was interrupted.

“Wait, wait, wait. What?” Logan sat up and eyed Lee. What had they agreed on while he was passed out? The agreement was to get Laura here, never anything more than that. If Lee had said something more, they wouldn't be able to keep the promise. Logan would not put the enby in any more danger than necessary. They had already risked their life enough to get this far with Laura. Especially after almost getting kidnapped when he was too busy trying to save Charles. A snarl ripped through him as he pulled Lee close to himself again.

“Logan. Be reasonable. They're kids. Even though they can take care of themselves, they'll need help navigating the area to get safely across-” Once again, Lee was interrupted.

Said man shook his head violently. “No.” He wouldn’t repeat himself. Lee knew better than to say anything more on the matter when their husband got like this.

The married couple locked eyes. The two saw each other’s thoughts and feelings.

Lee pulled away from him. They retreated inside themselves as they stared at their husband before walking away, pulling Laura to another room. Logan knew they would talk to her about what he wanted. A few seconds later the little girl had raised her voice while Lee’s stayed calmly leveled. He shook his head, trying to ignore the voices and tones that were taken. This was the right choice he was sure. Right and wrong didn’t matter to him as long as he kept the only family he had left safe. If that meant keeping Lee out of harm’s way by ignoring the very serious situation, then come hell or high water he’d do it.

With or without his spouse’s consent.

His thoughts became background noise as Lee walked back into the room looking defeated. Logan sat up from where he was still laying, his eyes tracking the other’s movements. What would Lee think of him now after he demanded they stay away from this? That they stay away from getting any more involved than they already are. The corporation was still after the kids who got away. Being away from all of this would ensure the safety of Lee.

Something kept nagging at Logan. “Did you tell them to keep it?” Money had been an issue when the three started this job. But now with finding out the kids were going across the border together, they would need to keep it. Lee nodded tiredly to answer his question. “Good. That's good.”

The enby laid on the bed next to their husband. “I'm tired, Logan. I think I'm gonna go to sleep.” Lee snuggled close to their husband. They wanted to be away from him for his decision at the same time they wanted comfort for abandoning their child and the other kids to hopefully make it across the border. “I just want to sleep.” Their voice broke a few times when they spoke. Sleep was all they wanted at this point.

The man sighed before wrapping an arm around his spouse. With Lee’s head on his chest and the medicine still running through his system, they were both able to find comfort in sleep once more. Who knew what would be coming their way next?

\----

Next time the two awoke, the place was dead quiet. Lee was up and off the bed before Logan could even blink. It seemed they were frantic. When he thought back, Lee had always treated Laura like their own. His breath caught at the thought. Had he taken something so precious to Lee away that he hadn't even realized? Logan wanted to tear his own heart out.

Lee came back in the room looking dejected. “They're gone.” Their stormy eyes pinned Logan in place. “I can't believe Laura wouldn't even say goodbye.” One tear fell and then another but before Lee could stop them, more fell and kept falling. They buried their face in Logan’s neck. Full body sobs wracked the lithe frame. All Logan could do was hold on.

The bedside table held more medicine and a small note. Logan’s unoccupied hand grabbed the note and read it out loud to Lee.

_Lee and Logan,_

_To my two parents who were actually never my parents. You both are great and I wouldn't trade this past week for anything. Thank you for taking care of me this far._

_Lee, thank you for giving me multiple chances to build trust and all the love you showed me when we were together. I will look back on our shared moments fondly._

_Logan, you should be ashamed. Lee loves you more than any words could possibly describe. The last day or two though, you showed it. And for that I'm grateful. I'll cherish the part of yourself you let me see that you've only shared with Lee thus far._

_Your daughter,  
Laura_

_P.S. There’s some medicine left. Take it in small doses with the blood Lee has provided. It will help you make a full recovery._

_P.S.S. Make sure Lee gets some as well, that cut on their hand it still healing after all. They’ll need it to help the cut along._

A sigh escaped him as Lee calmed from their crying. They were always the first out of the two of them to show such extreme emotion. Logan always knew. Since they met, Lee had warned him he felt everything more than the average person. Charles double checked Lee to see if he was a mutant. When the two first met, they weren’t sure what was going on until Logan became honest and explained who he and Charles were. They, of course, didn’t care at all. If it took scanning their mind and securing safety for the two of them, then Lee would go through with it. The enby wanted to be with Logan; would do anything to be with him.

Lee pulled away slowly as he patted Logan’s arm. “I’ll be okay. I’m gonna go make us something to eat okay?” Logan held them close for a moment to kiss them gently. The man wanted to ground the both of them on the love they shared instead of the sadness that filled the room and their hearts. As the kiss progressed, Lee found themselves over Logan with their legs one either side of their husband. Kissing was okay, but anything further would be stopped. Lee was hungry and really not in the mood for anything more. They pulled themselves away as Logan started kissing their jaw and neck. “We need to eat, darlin’.”

“I’m right behind you. Always.” Logan got up, still kissing Lee’s neck. Finally a tiny laugh was heard from the other. One of the things Logan had been aiming for in this sad time between them. For now, tears were for later as they stepped into the sun to make their way to the kitchen part of the area. He stopped for a moment to appreciate the air and freedom that was finally his to share with Lee. In the stillness, there was a buzzing. Almost like…

“Logan!”

Lee’s scream meant there was something coming. He pulled his spouse back to his body and watched overhead as a helicopter passed them, making a beeline straight for the trees where the kids were quite literally running for their lives. Logan flew back into the cabin, grabbing the rest of the blood they had on them from the mini-fridge and the medicine sitting on the bedside table. Lee was left staring where it flew to. As the man gathered up some water bottles, his spouse finally started moving.

They ran up the tower to locate exactly where the helicopter went. Unrecognizable noises came out of Lee’s throat. They knew the helicopter was bad news, especially with the way Logan was tearing through the cabin in a fit of getting a few things together. Lee stopped Logan and they knew what would come next. It was a good thing they ran marathons still. Keeping up with Logan this time would be an easy task as stamina was no issue.

Once Lee met Logan behind the cabin, they took off. They needed to meet up with the kids before the boneheads from Essex Corporation did. No words were needed as they tore through the forest with a speed even cheetahs would be jealous of. The leaves and bark of the trees were nothing but a blur of greens and browns in their peripheral. Nothing was going to stand in either of their way. Both of them synced while they ran; one going further left and the other running ahead. Eventually Lee heard screaming getting closer and closer.

Lee clotheslined someone from behind as Logan brought out his claws, taking out two others. Similar smiles met across the way only for them to disappear as one of the kids were captured. Logan immediately brought out the medicine and was about to inject the whole thing into himself before Lee stopped him. “You remember what Laura left in the note for us? Small doses with your blood.”

“We don’t have time!” Logan yelled at the enby.

Lee slammed Logan’s arm down on the stump they were huddled at. “Then make time!”

The man saw the seriousness and motivation and determination flowing through Lee’s eyes. Fierceness of their personality is just one of the many reasons Logan had fallen in love and married them. He could tell what words were flying through his spouse’s mind. Cupping Lee’s cheek with his free hand, he nodded. “Alright, baby. We’ll heed Laura’s warning. Grab the syringe and blood I packed.”

The enby calmed at their husband’s words. “Thank you.” After preparing it and making sure to get all the air out, it was injected. Logan grabbed Lee and took off once more. Only this time, Lee was being carried piggyback style to launch themselves at the first unfortunate goon to cross their path.

Their plan worked as they wanted. The first one they saw with a gun, Lee launched themselves at him as Logan clawed his way through the next six. Going as far as kicking up off the forest floor to launch himself off it; clawing the man through the collarbones. The couple shared a look, they knew it would not stop here. They had to keep going to save all of the kids. As they started running again, they looked down the hill to see even more men making themselves known as they all were taking off after the rest of the children.

Logan yelled at Lee to duck as he took notice of the truck with the mini gun pulling up almost beside them; the very least with them in the line of fire. Dirt and grass flew up from the ground as the man on the mini gun missed them with each shot. The truck stopped a little ways ahead of them before they noticed Laura being surrounded. “No!” Lee cried as they started going towards her. Their husband yelled at them only for Lee to take one of the man’s gun arms and start firing at the truck, taking care of the men aboard. Logan smirked and started for them as Lee guarded Laura with a gun; because they knew they didn’t have anything more to offer.

Claws made their way through the men from Laura and Logan both. A few shots took some of the men down when Lee shot at them. Various marks were made on the men from Essex Corporation while the trio tore through them without mercy or thought. They were just trying to survive and keep their freedom at this point. More men came already starting to shoot their guns. “Get behind me!” Logan protected the two with his body as they ran towards the new crowd of men.

Suddenly, Laura did almost exactly what Lee had done with Logan before. She launched herself from Logan’s back to take care of one of the men as Lee and Logan took down a few others their own way with Laura at the rear. Once they finished off that batch, the younger two noticed Logan was still healing and smiled. Lee came up to him and gave him a kiss. “I told you. Listen to Laura when she says small doses, ya dope.” They hit Logan gently in the arm in a playful way after speaking. Laura stood off to the side smiling at the two.

The moment was broken when they heard more trucks and took off towards the noise as Lee took a smaller gun off one of the dead men. The little girl noticed and nodded to the enby. She slipped the adamantium bullet out of her pocket before handing it off to Lee. Logan took no notice of the exchange as the three made it to the treeline, crouching down as to not be seen so easily. “Laura, go to your friends.” Lee and Laura both looked indignant and almost started protesting. “You’ll know when.” That was when the two understood a gave each other a small smirk before Laura snuck off. “You wait too.”

Lee bristled but understood and stayed where they were as Logan walked towards the evil men. “Nine o’clock!” One of the men yelled as Pierce brought out one of the children. Everyone looked over to where Logan came into sight outside of the treeline where they had been safe.

“That green juice is wearing off, huh? You know for an old mutant, it’s kind of like a short high. Be hard to keep them claws out then.” Pierce stated as he pointed a gun to the leader of the kids’ head.

“Waste this dick, Logan!” The kid yelled for the trouble of getting pistol whipped.

“Please stop, Mr. Howlette, or I’m going to have to tell these men to fire on these nice children.” A man explained as he walked up to the group. “You don’t want that.” The man stepped closer as Logan stood tall in front of him. He wouldn’t let anyone see him weak. “Allow me to introduce myself. I’m Zander Rice. I believe you knew my father on the Weapon X program.”

“Yeah.” Logan chuckled while lifting his claws. “He’s the asshole who put this poison in me.” He’d be slapped in the mouth by Lee for that one. The enby absolutely hated cursing. Judging from his neck prickling, he’d say his spouse heard him just fine.

Zander nodded helplessly. “Yes he was one.”

Logan still had his claw raised as he tilted his head. “I even think I may have killed him.”

The doctor once again nodded while swallowing thickly. “I think… I think you’re right.”

“Why don’t you show some respect, mutant? You’re looking at the man who wiped out your kind.” Pierce slightly snarled as he kept hold of the kid.

“My friend Donald overstates.” Logan could just hear Laura moving as quietly as she could through the trees and grass. It was nice that no one was looking for her or even at her. His attention was back on Zander. “He makes it sound more brutal than intended. The goal was not to end mutant kind but to control it.” He took a few more steps closer to the other. “I realized we needn’t stop perfecting what we eat and drink. We could use those products to perfect ourselves. To distribute gene therapy discreetly through everything from sweet drinks to breakfast cereals. And it worked.”

Lee noticed on of the children moving slowly but quickly enough to the truck. They were curious in what he was doing. None of the kids had stated what they could actually do; not without giving Lee the freedom to look for a weakness to counter it. They were fine with not knowing though. It wasn’t the power they could provide, it was trust and worthiness they looked for in the children’s eyes when they observed.

“Random mutantcy went the way of polio. We embarked on our next endeavor.” Zander nodded to himself.

“Growing mutants of your own.” Logan interrupted him with anger.

The other almost looked relieved. “Precisely.”

“These are dangerous times, James.” Donald spoke from behind the doctor. He still had the gun trained on the kid. “You can’t-”

Lee shot Zander right in the forehead as they shot Pierce in the hand immediately afterward to drop the gun. The doctor fell to the ground dead as the other man crouched as he ran away. Laura dove out of her hiding spot, attacking two men at the same time as the kid who had gotten close to the car ran electric currents through it, killing the three men on board. Lee attacked the men with Laura, helping her finish them off after they filled another syringe of the blood and medicine mixture. The enby quickly handed it off to their husband.

Logan stabbed himself with the needle as he chased after Pierce. What he did to Lee and the kids couldn’t be forgiven, no matter how much he begged for mercy. Lee could decide what they wanted to do with him before anyone else got the chance. However, he wasn’t expecting the other man to open the back door of the vehicle. “Show time, boy!” The impostor threw Logan to the ground as he dove out.

Lee heard before giving out a high pitched whine. Weapon X looked for the source, giving Logan extra time to get the first shot in. The two traded blow after blow; claw after claw. The enby wasn’t sure what to do for Logan at that point. Another man was hiding behind one of the jeeps. Their attention was taken off the man after hearing Logan let out a cry. Lee positioned themselves to another spot before letting out an even higher pitched whine.

Weapon X’s head shot up before he threw Logan away; into the passenger door of the vehicle he had come out of. The impostor sniffed at the air, catching Lee’s scent easily. His feet carried him over to where he smelled the enby, only to turn up nothing. The one in question was darting for the treeline as Weapon X was still confused on where they went. It gave Logan another opening as he rounded on the imposter with the door he was thrown into. The man pinned the other with the door, pushing it against his neck.

“Get up, boy! Get up, boy!” Donald yelled from around the corner of another vehicle they came in. Weapon X saw one of the men Logan had killed. “Yeah, he did that!” But his focus had turned from the dead man to the enby running along the treeline to get to Laura and the other kids as Laura took care of the man trying to shoot at Logan. Weapon X cut the door into pieces and threw Logan away before making a beeline for Lee. Unable to focus on anything but the one who cried for help for themselves from him, for him to protect them. They needn’t worry about anything else after he caught them. He would take them from here and protect them for the rest of their days.

Logan and Laura shared a look when they noticed Lee had the attention of the other. “Laura!” Lee cried. When they were a few dozen feet away, Weapon X caught them around the waist. He started a fireman’s carry with them as he made his way to the vehicle in which he came out of, to keep them there until he was done with his unworthy original. “Let me go! Damn you, let me go!” Lee wriggled in the hold until it was changed to bridal style. They were nearly crushed with how tight the hold on them was now.

“Weapon X, I demand to know what the fuck you think you’re doing.” Pierce said to him as he stepped out from behind the vehicle. “Kill the man you’re holding-”

“Wrong!”

The man blinked and looked at Lee. “Excuse me, what?”

“I identify as non-binary. So unless you use the correct term for me, which happens to be enby, I suggest you keep your trap shut.” Weapon X even seemed impressed with the backbone Lee was showing. It made him proud to know he’d be keeping this one for always.

“Oh for god’s sake.” Pierce grabbed a gun off one of the fallen men. “I’ll give you a moment to say goodbye before I shoot _them_.” The over exaggeration was not lost on Lee, who fisted their hands tightly. They were ready to take a few swings. The man holding him seemed about ready to thwart Pierce’s plans by shooting them.

Out of nowhere, Laura jumps on the man’s back, stabbing him with her feet claws while avoiding hurting Lee. The hold loosened enough for the enby to squirm just the right amount to be released. “Stop! Laura, stop!” But the words fell on deaf ears as the girl used her claws again and again, trying her best to rid the man who was trying to take two of the most important people in her life away. As she did this though, Lee didn’t notice Pierce pick up a harpoon gun until the harpoon was in their leg. Every mutant stopped as they heard the cries from the enby.

Pierce was the first to move as he tied the wire leading to the harpoon to the rear of the vehicle. After doing so, he ran for the front to start it and shift it into drive while trying to find something to keep on the gas pedal. The children had other plans however. They all worked together with their powers to trap Pierce in the ground. Leaving him to die in however way he succumbed to first.

Weapon X fell back into motion as he tried fighting the girl off. Logan didn’t want to leave Laura to the other’s claws, but he needed to get the harpoon out of Lee’s body before any irreparable damage happened. He cut the point off the harpoon carefully with his claws as he pulled the other end out. Lee held their hand to their leg to try and stem the blood flow. He rushed Lee over to the kids that were still there. “Help them. Please help them.” They all nodded and a few knelt down next to Lee to try calming him when he started whimpering for Logan, for their husband.

The man ran to where Laura was still fighting the monstrosity of a man; of a mutant. She clawed him across the eyes where he screamed in rage. Where was his beautiful being of a mate? Where were they? They would help him surely. He knew he’d have to go through these two first. His original and the spawn that his mate has attached themselves to. The healing in him started kicking in to where it worked enough that it didn’t hurt nearly as much and he knew soon it wouldn’t hurt at all.

The kid that had been watching the whole time, who had also been shot by Pierce, couldn’t just watch anymore. Without any warning, he used his powers to lift up the vehicle Weapon X came out of and flipped it over to hopefully kill him if not damage him. Logan observed the vehicle before shooing the kids away. He knelt down next to Lee. “The kids are going to take care of you, baby. Be good for them, you have to be a parent now. Laura is as much yours as she is mine.” He held Lee’s face for the very last time, because he knew what would happen next. The man kissed the enby for all that they both were worth. “I love you.” He got up even as Lee tugged on his pant leg, even as he walked away and heard shushing from the kids to help calm them down. Even when he knew just as well as Lee that this would be the end of him. “Go. Get out of here.” He told the kids. They didn’t need to be around for this, especially not while Lee was still present. “Go!”

Weapon X made his way out from underneath the car. He stabbed Logan right through as he turned to make sure Lee’s view of this was blocked. Laura remembered the bullet Lee had given her. As she fiddled with the bullet Logan was dragged closer to his death. A high pitched scream echoed through the forest. The impostor retracted his claws while spotting Lee on his back. He could hear the small whimpers and cries that were making way out of their throat. Slow, measured steps were taken to get closer to his mate. He would take care of them once they were away from the unworthy ones.

A shot split the air as part of Weapon X’s head was blown clean off. Logan met Lee’s almost prone form to see them holding a gun. They quickly dropped it though when they didn’t have the strength in their arm to hold the gun anymore. Laura saw the last claw mark the impostor gave him was healing at a slightly slower rate when almost everything else has healed up. It seemed like the only two things wrong were the open injury and blood loss. Laura isn't sure Logan would make a full recovery. She very much hoped he would at the very least.

“Take your friends and my Lee, and keep running.” The words were forced out. His green eyes watched the rise and fall of his spouse’s chest. It was a relief to see. Nothing more would happen with them. They could go on with their life. With their cancer gone and danger out of the way for the rest of their life, it was looking up for them for once. Though hearing the news of Logan dying would probably ruin what happiness they could make. Could the kids lie for Logan so Lee wouldn’t be sad about him being dead?

Laura was muttering. “No no no no.” Tears formed in her eyes before quickly falling down her face to make room for more. Was this man, a man she knew for only a week, going to die? He was her father who seemed invincible. She knew he was dying when they had first met, but something about Lee had managed to make him hang on thus far. Sheer will most likely had something to do with it as well as the two doses of the blood and medicine mixture they made Logan take in small doses. The girl had a feeling there was still some of the mixture left, she would just have to find it on Lee somewhere.

“Then they’ll keep coming.” It broke Laura’s heart to hear this. She knew it would be even worse if Lee was still conscious to listen to each word being forced out of Logan. Almost like the words were being punched out. “Listen, you don’t have to fight anymore.” That wasn’t true, she would always need to fight. Even if it was just over something stupid like a pencil. Fighting made her what she was even now. “Go. Go.” She shook her head violently. There was no possible way she’d be leaving him here to die like he was nothing. “Don’t be what they made you.” Those words made the decision for her. She yelled over to the others to brings the medicine and to rig up some sort of sled to drag Lee and Logan to them with them. “Laura… Laura…” This called her attention back to him.

“Daddy.” She kissed his forehead. “I’m here. I’m not going to leave you.” Too many words were too much for her sometimes. She held his hand until he passed out. His eyes tracking her silhouette’s movements against the bright sunlight still shining down on them even now. She returned after just a short time he knew. A pinch was added to his arm and he finally closed his eyes to the darkness that welcome him with an open, warm embrace.

\----

A constant beep was heard, making Logan irritated. He grumbled loudly and rolled onto his side to see what the noise was coming from. It turned out the noise led to a heart monitor, but it wasn’t hooked up to him as he was just laying in a plain bed meant for hospitals. That moment was when he realized he wasn’t dead. Not a bad thing all things considered. Now he just had to find Lee. His eyes snapped open as he sat up quickly. Logan looked over to where the heart monitor beeped to find Lee, his spouse, his world, his everything, was unconscious on the other bed. The older man couldn’t help but cup the enby’s cheek. “Oh, Lee. What did I get you into?”

“Shh.” The other leaned into his hand more. “Silly man, I’m fine. The harpoon got me worse than the kids thought. If it wasn’t for the ice breather, I’d be dead from blood loss.” Lee reached up and held Logan’s hand to their face. They pressed a few soft kisses against the palm. Their stormy eyes met their husbands bright green ones. “My bear.” The nickname was a blast from the past as it was one of the first things Lee had ever called him with fondness. “We’re all okay, this I promise you.” They gripped his bicep tightly as they sat up.

Logan sagged on the bed in relief. He held his spouse close to his body. “I hoped but I was worried about you after remembering what could have happened.” All he could do was scent the enby’s hair with love. They smelled like fresh peppermint and roses rolled into one. His hand rubbed where the necklace used to sit along Lee’s throat and collarbone. “So you really did give use it. I was left wondering.”

Lee sighed happily while they leaned even further into Logan. “I didn’t want to in all honesty. It was one of the few things I had that was a material thing of your absolute and complete trust. I’m sorry I had to use it.” They rubbed their throat where the necklace once hang. Feelings of loss and emptiness were left in the space. Emotions were starting to overwhelm them when Logan’s arm tightened around them. The man always knew what was going on with Lee even before they did. “I’m sorry I’m such a mess.” They laughed airily with a wet chuckle.

“You’re my mess though. I’ll always be here to pick up your pieces when you aren’t strong enough to do it yourself.” It was that kind of thing that Lee had fallen in love with from Logan. He always knew exactly what to say when Lee really needed it. They laid against Logan’s chest to listen to his heartbeat. The man’s arms wrapped around him in a tight enough hold where Lee felt protected, loved, and safe all at the same time; very unlike what Weapon X’s hold on him felt like. “I love you, Lee Howlette.”

Said person smiled so widely their cheeks hurt after a minute or so. The smile was from ear to ear and filled with so much happiness, Logan wanted to keep this moment forever. Lee grabbed him and brought him into a deep kiss before pulling away. “I swear to god, if you pull another stunt like that again, I will make you sleep outside in a dog house for the rest of your days. Losing blood because you’re an idiot is a dreadful way to go.” Lee cupped Logan’s face in their hands and forced their eyes to meet. “I love you too, James Logan Howlette.”

The moment was broken when the door opened to reveal Laura on the floor with a few of the other children on top of her. The two adults figuring out quickly they were being eavesdropped on. Laura pushed the others off of her and stood in front of them before tackling them in a hug. “I’m happy you both are okay.” She leaned back with a smile on her face. She kissed both their cheeks with love. Then she corralled her friends out of the room to give the two a little bit more of alone time.

Once the door was closed, Logan looked after it as he spoke. “So, mind telling me why you kept the secret of you being mutant away from me?”

Lee hid his face in Logan’s neck. “I didn’t even know until Charles told me when we first met, but even then I always kind of knew there was a chance I was. He made me swear to not tell you until it was necessary for you to know though.”

Logan sighed as he processed the explanation he was given and watched the clouds roll by outside the window. "When we're out of here, I'd like to hear more." They had made it to Eden and even over the border. Laura and Lee were safe for the time being. He was safe and not dying. With Charles watching over them, things would be fine.

"Of course, darling." His spouse clung to him closer, lazily nuzzling him contentedly.

It was really all Logan could ever ask for.

**Author's Note:**

> A HUGE thanks to Em, Rach, and Candice. Without you three cheering me on, this would have never been done. It's been a month in the making and I'm seriously so proud of it. Thank you to everyone who was patient with me. I love you all! <3 <3
> 
> Always a pleasure writing!
> 
> *[main twitter](https://twitter.com/FrostyLeeGraham)* *[writing twitter](https://twitter.com/ValorFallon)* *[tumblr](https://frostyleegraham.tumblr.com/)*


End file.
